I Miss You
by Cayology
Summary: George visits his brother, and tells him what has happened the past year.


A/N- Okay guys, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so just... go with it. Read and Review:)

George lowered onto his haunches in front of the white tombstone.

Fred Weasley

Beloved Brother, Son and Friend

Prankster Extraordinaire

George smirked at the last line, that he himself had requested be engraved on his twins tomb as a living reminder of his, no, their legacy.

"Hey Fred" His voice was hoarse, but he had expected as much. "It's been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, a year since..." he sucked in a breath and released the words that haunted him everyday. "Since you d-died. I've been keeping strong for mum and the rest of the family. I re-opened Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, just like you would have wanted me too. We all need a laugh or too in our lives."

George smiled, thinking of the laughter that had once again filled the world, ever since Voldemort's demise. Fred would have loved to see that.

"Ron helped me get myself and the shop back on it's feet. He started working at the shop after the war. It was nice to have someone there. Personally, I only think he did it was because Hermione went back to Hogwarts for her 7th year, and he needed to keep occupied."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, " Did I tell you? Ron and Hermione are FINALLY together! For good by the looks of it." George grinned, thinking of how happy his little brother was now. He and Fred had always known that Ron fancied Hermione even if Ron hadn't. Fred would have been thrilled to see them together, and tease the mickey out of his little brother. A sigh escaped George's chapped lips as he thought of all the things his late Twin had missed. This was an often occurrence that always put a damper on his mood.

"They "got together" otherwise known as snogged full out in front of an uncomfortable Harry, during the battle, or so I hear." George continued, " something about House Elfs, then Hermione pounces on little Ronald. Mind you, I always said it would be Hermione who would initiate their relationship." he added smirking at the tombstone.

"Over Spring Break, she announced that she was done with Hogwarts. Apparently Headmaster McGonagol let her take the N.E.W.T.S early. I also reckon she couldn't stand being away from Ron. As you can imagine Ron was ecstatic." The memory of Hermione's announcement followed by his younger brothers roar of joy as he Grabbed his girlfriend and swung her in circles and smothering her in kisses, totally oblivious to the rest of his family, and various friends watching. During all this his mother began sobbing into his fathers shoulder about how her little boy was growing up, and didn't stop for a good hour.

"A few weeks ago, Ron quit working for me so he could "explore other job opportunities" otherwise known as spend every waking second with his dear Hermione. The whole families betting on how long it takes him to pop the question."

George shifted onto his knees and felt the early morning dew sink into his pants.

"Let's see." George pondered what to say for a moment. "Bill and Fleur are expecting their first child. Percy is back in the circle of trust, and is dating Penelope Clearwater again. Charlie, well nothings really happening with Charlie. Ginny is in her 7th year of Hoggywarts along with her famous boyfriend: Mr. Harry Potter, who says he wants to finish schooling." George laughed outright at the absurdity.

"However, we all know he just needs to be close to Ginny. Teddy, Tonks and Lupins kid is being raise by his Grandmother, and visited every day by all of us. Harry floo's from school every weekend to see him."

he looked at his watch and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'd better go. Mum will have a fit if I'm not home within the hour. There is still loads to tell, so don't worry, I'll be back soon."

George stared softly at the tombstone his twin lay beneath. He felt his eye's tear up and lowered his head to the ground, overcome with the pain of his loss.

"I miss you Fred." He whispered, summoning a squeaky rubber duck, placing it on the grave, and then slowly turning away from his other half, knowing he wouldn't be back for a year.

He never missed a visit with his brother, not for a good 60 years till he was finally laid to rest with him.

A/N- Please tell me what you think. No flames please.

~Cayology


End file.
